Fellow Feline
by Yutaka no Kida
Summary: Kyo finds a hurt cat one day and brings it home with him. What will happen when he figures out that this cat isn't what she seems? KyouxOC KyoxOC KyouOC KyoOC Mentioned YukiMachi and MomijiTohru
1. Chapter 1

Tis' I, Ichiru-kun! :D Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. ^^

Would you like to know something? I'm not going to say it, because if I did happen to own Fruits Basket, wouldn't this NOT be FanFiction, and on some professional website,? Thank you, again~

Chapter One: Hello?

An angered Kyo Sohma stormed down the sidewalk. Having gotten into another fight with the "Damn Rat", Yuki went to far and he ran off.

"Geez! I hate that guy! Why the hell won't that _damn rat _just leave me alone," he mumbled angrily.

They've been this way ever since they were kids. Yuki, the rat, and Kyo, the cat, I mean. But recently, they've been fighting more and more. Frankly, I don't think either Tohru _or _Shigure's house can take much more of it. Kyo was jealous of Yuki, but he would never say it out loud. He was jealous of how he was the highest ranking in the Zodiac animals. The rat was God's favorite, while the cat was simply a lowlife born to never be loved.

A weak "meow" snapped Kyo out of his rant. "I swear, if a cat followed me, I'm going to kick it…" he said as he peered over his shoulder. Nothing. "Eh?" He looked to his right. His left. In front of him. Nothing. He then remembered something Shishou had taught him once,

"_If you're enemy is neither left nor right, Kyo-kun, check above."_

Kyo did as he was "told" and looked above him. Just as he thought, there was oak tree branch lingering above his head. On that branch sat a kitten. The feline had a slender body with its white fur having random… light blue specks along it? That made no sense to him. Light blue?((AN: Think periwinkle ;P)) He looked at it. _'Is it stuck or something? The branch isn't very high up.'_

That's when something caught his eye. Something was flowing out of the kitten's nose and left paw. '_Blood…' _He thought, walking closer to the tree. He reached his hand out to stroke the cat's fluffy fur, when it went limp, and fell off the branch. Kyo quickly slid onto his knees to catch it.

The kitten landed with a '_thump_' into his arms. He held it gently and stood up, looking at its peaceful face. _'It's not dead, I can hear a heartbeat. I should take it to the vet, but it'll cost a lot. Maybe Hatori could fix it?' _he pondered, walking to the main house.

At The Main House

Kyo rushed to get to Hatori's house, ignoring all the scrutinizing looks from maids and other Sohmas. He saw the all too familiar house of the Sohma family doctor. He ran up to the door and knocked loudly on it. A few minutes passed and a tall, young man with dark hair and piercing golden bronze eyes opened the door.

"Oh, Kyo. Why are you here?" Hatori asked. "It's rare to see you around the main house." Kyo made a sound that was a mix of utter disgust, and agreement. "Hey Hatori, can you look at something for me?" Hatori was silent, and then sighed moving out of the doorway so Kyo could come in. "Sure. Just take off your shoes."

Kyo walked though the door and slid off his shoes with his heels slowly so he wouldn't disturb the resting cat. He pushed his shoes over to the corner of the entryway and walked into Hatori's dining room.

"So Kyo, what would you like me to check?" Hatori asked, as Kyo sat down awkwardly, trying not to drop the cat. Kyo sighed and told Hatori what had happened, starting with him and Yuki fighting, to the part where he started look for him. "I see. May I take a peek?" ((AN: You know you want to hear him say that, too! 3)) Kyo handed the small kitten over to Hatori gently and Hatori mirrored the gentle gestures.

***************************

"…So, here's some medicine that shouldn't be too difficult for her to take. And she'll need to stay indoors for a few days. Any questions?" Kyo shook his head and picked up the sleeping _female _cat and the medication. He was about to walk out of the house when Hatori asked an obvious question, "Why didn't you just go to a vet?" Kyo chuckled and smirked, "Because you're free." He quickly ran out the door as several pairs of shoes quickly flew after him, thrown by Hatori. Hatori lazily walked back into the house and sighed, "I'm a doctor for _one_ family, and yet I do the work of one who takes care of twenty." He sighed again and lit a cigarette that was lying on the table.

Kyo made his way home, taking his time, not wanting to see Yuki. He studied the things around him, such as the trees that were oddly, yet naturally placed approximately 4 feet away from one another. He looked at the sidewalk and counted all the cracks and imperfections. It reminded him of himself, sometimes perfect, nothing wrong with him, and then out of nowhere, a sudden break or crack ruins it all. He looked up, trying to rid his head of those thoughts, only to notice he was home.

He walked into the house and slid his shoes off. "I'm home!" he called out to see if anyone was home. "We're in the dining room, Kyo-kun~" Shigure called back. Kyo walked to and slid open the door to the dining room. There he saw Shigure drinking tea, and Tohru and Yuki making onigiri. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other before Yuki looked away and Kyo walked closer to Shigure. "My, my, Kyo. What do you have there? A mini-Kyo, perhaps?" Shigure suggested with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Wha-? No," Kyo yelled, "I found a cat today, and I was wondering if I could keep it…"

Shigure's face suddenly got close to Kyo's, "Kyo's first pet? Why, of course! No need to ask!" Kyo would've punched him right then and there, but that might woken up the cat. "Thanks…" Kyo mumbled. "So another cat around the house? Pleasant…" Yuki said sarcastically. Kyo turned towards him and stomped his foot down, "Hey! It was hurt and needed medical attention! What did you expect me to do?!" Tohru looked frantic, "Please, don't fight!" He glanced at her, then at Yuki. Kyo walked out of the room with the cat still asleep in his arms.

Kyo walked upstairs and laid the cat in his bed, turned off the lights, and got into bed himself. He fell into an undisturbed slumber. Or, he did until he heard some soft mewling in the night. He opened one eye sleepily and looked at the cat, curled into a ball. He smiled gently and pulled the cat close to his chest and waited until the cat was asleep again. When the noises stopped, he fell back asleep.

Well? What do you think? I think that this is my best story yet. :D

I've had this circling my mind for a while now, and so I typed it down!

This took about… From 1:30AM to 8:33AM. Please don't ask why I was awake… ^^;

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/watching this story, it means a lot. I didn't have much confidence writing any of my stories, but I will try to update when I can, with school and all. :/

_Fellow Feline _is going to go on a chapter or two more before the cat's secret is revealed. Bear with me please. Dx

The orange-haired male awoke when he felt a tap against his forehead. His nose twitched and he opened one eye lazily. The cat he had found was staring at him, quite intently, and tapping on his forehead with her paw. Kyo groaned and sat up slowly, his arm reaching up to run his hand through his hair. When he looked over to where the cat was before, she wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Where'd she," Kyo wondered out loud as he looked around him. He felt something tackle him from behind and cling onto his head. "…go," he finished, with a dark, slanted smile on his face as the cat 'mrow-ed' happily.

Kyo walked down the stairs with the cat perched happily on his shoulder. As he walked into the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by an ever cheerful Tohru.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted with a large smile on her face. "Morning," Kyo replied, as the cat jumped off of his shoulder and went over to Tohru, rubbing against her leg. Tohru's eyes went wide and a blush spread across her face. "Ahhhh! She's so cute, Kyo-kun," she said as she put down the plate she was holding and picked up the cat, hugging it. "What's her name," she asked.

A dark shadow spread across Kyo's face. "A… name," he questioned, blankly. "Yes, a name, you idiot," Yuki said as he walked pass them. Kyo could've sworn he heard the cat hiss at him as he passed, but he blew it off and he yelled, "You wanna fight, pretty boy?!" He raised his fist up, looking at Yuki with rage in his eyes. Yuki simply ignored him as he turned to Tohru. "Would you like some help, Honda-san?" Tohru panicked and stuttered, "Um, i-if you would like, Yuki-kun!" The cat hissed at Yuki again and pranced over to Kyo, rubbing against him.

"Mrow~" Kyo looked down at the cat and went into a crouching position and patted her head softly. "You probably want something to eat, right," he asked. Her eyes went wide and she jumped onto Kyo's head again, purring in his ear. "Didn't we already go through this…?" "Mrow~"

The cat hungrily lapped up the milk from the bowl that Tohru had set out for her. Tohru and Kyo sat a few feet away from her, watching. She finished quickly and yawned, showing off her sharp canine teeth. She shook her head and crawled into Tohru's lap, who smiled and petted her. Kyo sat silently watching as the cat leaned into Tohru's hand as she scratched under her chin. "Oh! You said something about a name, right," he asked. Tohru turned her head to him and nodded, "Ah, yes! I did." Kyo looked at the floor and then back at her. "I can't think of any names… You want to name her?" Tohru panicked again, "N-No! I p-possibly couldn't! She's yours, Kyo-kun!" Kyo sighed and replied, "Yeah, but I don't know what to name her. So you choose."

Tohru looked at the cat, trying to look thoughtful, but failing horribly. "Um, what about Nico-chan?" Kyo looked at her, dumbfounded. "Neko-chan(1)? Is that the best you could come up with," he asked, amused. Tohru blushed, "N-No! Nico-chan, as in N-I-C-O. I thought it was cute…" Kyo laughed, "Okay, Nico it is." Tohru looked proud as she giggled. Kyo shook his head, smiling amusedly, and patted Nico's head. She purred and yawned, falling asleep in Tohru's lap.

(1) Neko means "Cat" in Japanese for those of you who don't know. ^^;

So? How was that for a second chapter? D: Short, but kinda cute? Maybe? Dx

I stole the name "Nico" from St. Lunatic High School. u


End file.
